


What did you expect, Sportacock?

by yourtamponisleaking



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Please Kill Me, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtamponisleaking/pseuds/yourtamponisleaking
Summary: Sprttacuss loves Robbie rottin very much so they decide to do it





	What did you expect, Sportacock?

Rotten POV

I look at myself in the mirror and admier my chin. Glorious chin, i want Sportacud to kiss my chin and tell me how amazing i look with his sexy god-like accent. I look down at my clothesa nd think, 'how much does Sportafloppy like pink?' only because I wearing a pink panties and I plan on him seeing them toniight. 

Where is he? He should be here trying ot get me to eat an apple. i would eat his apple. I see his blue running around in a circle. "Hey Sportaflop!!" I yell and saunter down. I sway my hips and walk like a supermodle. SPorta seems to like it because he jumps up straight and I bet thats not the only thing that is jumping up straight. "Ah hello Robbie" he says. "You look good today did you workout? Your hips look great" I smirk. "Squats" I say and his eyes light up. Exersise must turn him on so I say "do you want me to do squarts on your sportacock?" he nods very quickly so I pounce on him right there like a true bad guy lion.

I strt this off by hovering over him andthen sliding his pants off perfectly like i was trained to do it as if i was in a anime. I move down to his sportacock and put my hands on either sides of his hips. then I do push upps, taking his dick uin and out of my mouth everytime i go up and down and up and down. This is making my muscles hurt. Sportacus groans loud ans loves it. I pop off of his cock and then we have a good time. 

I do squats on his dick and he liked my pink panties that made me look good. I bit my chin and blushed when he told me thsat. I must have blushed bright purple and said "th-thank you, Sporta-senpai"

he kissed my chin and I smiled. "Robbie?" He asks seriously. We are both laying naked and satisfied. "Yes?" "You are villan number one". He says and I screech. I feel even gooder. When I look up at him with big doe eyes he blushes blue and he looks nice like that. we say that we love eachother and we had sex again.


End file.
